The Blade Breakers Play Truth Or Dare
by SilverRose88
Summary: Tyson, Kai, Rei and Max decide to play a game of truth or dare. What will happen? Rei in a dress? Tyson kissing Kai? Kai dressed as a baby? TyKai on Hiatus
1. Let The Game Begin!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from Beyblade. I wish I did, especially Kai grins innocently, while formulating a plan to capture Kai…

**Author's Note: **HEY HEY HEY! It's me, SilverRose88. You may know me from my Inuyasha truth or dare fic, but, if not, then Hi! Nice meeting you! Well, I really like Beyblade, not as much as Inuyasha, but it's still really good, and a fun anime to write a fic about. This first chapter's pretty short, but don't worry, they'll get longer. So, here you go, please read and review. Bye, SilverRose88.

**Chapter One**

"You guys want to play a game? I've got a good one in mind." seventeen year old Tyson asked.

"What game is this?" Max asked. "Better be something good."

"Oh, it is." Tyson said slyly.

"Tyson, stop leaving us in the dark, what is it?" Rei asked.

"Truth or dare!" Tyson said excitedly. "Let's all play."

"I'm in." Max said, and Rei nodded.

"Kai? What about you?" Tyson asked, looking closely at the eldest boy there.

Kai looked up at the group, but said nothing, then shut his eyes and leaned against the wall with arms crossed.

"Kai? Yes or no?" Tyson said.

Again, not a word.

"Come on!" Tyson said, bounding over to Kai and peering at him. "Play! Play! Play!"

"Will it make you stop screaming in my ear?" Kai asked, opening his eyes again.

"Maybe. But probably not." Tyson said.

"Fine. I'll play. But I go first." Kai said. "Rei, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rei said confidently.

"I dare you to dress like a girl for the next five turns." Kai said.

"What? The-That doesn't work! Besides, we don't have any girly outfits." Rei said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair walked in carrying a duffel bag.

"Did someone call for girly clothes?" she said. (Hehe, its' me!!!!)

"Um, yeah. You are?" Rei asked.

"A huge fan!" the girl said. Then, without further ado, she ran over to Rei, hugged him and then hugged Kai and kissed his cheek, said, "I love you Kai!!" and then, handed Rei the bag, said goodbye and ran off, screaming, "I love you!!!!"

The four Blade Breakers stared for awhile, confused. Rei was blushing, Kai looked indifferent, though his cheeks were tinted pink, and he touched the spot on his cheek where the girl had kissed him; then realizing what he was doing, he moved his hand away quickly and shook his head.

"Um, who was that?" Max asked.

"A huge fan, apparently." Rei said, still a bit dazed.

"No fair! Why didn't that pretty girl hug me? And why does Kai get kissed?" Tyson exclaimed, outraged. "No fair!"

Rei shook his head. "Whatever. I'll um, go change then," He left the room and went into the bathroom next door. He returned a few minutes later, blushing madly.

Tyson whistled, Max clapped and Kai let out a small smirk.

Rei was in a short black mini skirt, with a bright sequenced red halter top. He'd undone his long hair, and it hung around his body. He even had makeup and jewelry on.

Tyson looked confused. "How'd you do the makeup?"

"Remember that girl? She ran into the room and did if for me. My hair too." Rei said, sitting down.

"Interesting. Gotta thank her the next time she comes around." Kai said, smirking even more. (Ahhh, to be thanked by Kai. What a dream. And, so you know, I suck at makeup and stuff, so just pretend for the sake of the fic, that I did it well…)

"Anyway, Tyson, truth or dare?" Rei asked.

"Dare." Tyson said.

"Alright. I dare you to call up Hilary and tell her you love her." Rei said.

Tyson blushed. Kai stood up straighter.

"Bu-But I don't like her!" Tyson said.

"Yeah, right, Tyson." Max said. "It's written all over your face when you're with her! Go on, call her and tell her you love her!"

"But I don't know her number!" Tyson lied.

"I'll go look it up." Kai said stiffly. He left the room, and returned with a piece of paper and the phone. "Here. Call." he said coldly, handing Tyson the phone and paper.

Tyson gulped and said, "F-Fine." He dialed the number and waited for Hilary to answer. "Hi, Hilary? This-This is Tyson. …Yeah, I'm fine, you? …Good, good. Um, look I had something I needed to say…Um, I-I love you, bye!" he hung up.

"Way to go, Tyson!" Rei said. "She'll definitely be after you now!"

"But I told you I don't like her!" Tyson said, though not fooling anyone.

"Good job, man! Call us when you get together." Max said.

Kai grunted. "Choose someone, Tyson, to shut them up."

"Fine, Max, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Max said.

"Um, have you ever kissed someone?" Tyson asked.

Max blushed. "Yeah. This girl in my second grade class." he said.

"Oooh! Who was it?" Rei asked.

"I don't remember. Next! Kai, truth or dare?" Max said, quickly diverting the attention from himself.

"…Dare." Kai said.

"I dare you to run down the street in your boxers yelling, 'I'm a girl!' at the top of your lungs." Max said.

"What?" Kai said. "There is no way in hell that you could make me do that."

"But you picked dare." Max said.

"You're not scared are you?" Rei jeered.

"Come on, Kai. Just do it!" Tyson said.

Kai looked at Tyson and then after a moment said, "Fine." He then stripped to his boxers (drrooool….so damn HOT!!!) and ran out the door, the other three watching from the windows. "I'M A GIIIRRRRL!!!!!" Kai screamed as he ran down the street and back with everyone watching him like he's insane. Someone yelled at him, "You need to be locked up!", and another said, "My eyes! My eyes! Cover your eyes!"

Kai returned to Tyson's dojo a few minutes later, fuming. He put his clothes back on. "Max, truth or dare?" Kai said, plotting revenge.

But, Max chose the safe way out. "Truth."

Kai was disappointed. He thought for a moment about what kind of truth would embarrass him the most. "Alright, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

Max turned red. "Oh um, when I was twelve, I accidentally ran into the girl's bathroom at my school by mistake and when I got out, everyone saw me. I was called 'Gender confused Maxie' for the next whole month."

Tyson roared with laughter. Rei just laughed, and Kai let out a small, small smile.

"Tyson, shut up. Truth or dare?" Max asked.

"Dare."

"Hmm, oh, I know, Tyson, I dare you to…


	2. Bye Bye Bye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone! sobs

**Author's Note:** Alright, chapter two! For those of you who didn't really get it, the girl in the chapter was me! Yep! I'm like totally in love with Kai from this series. Anyway, another thing, if you missed it, then I guess it's my fault for not making it clearer, but Kai likes Tyson, and Tyson, being Tyson, has no idea who he really likes. This will be a yaoi fic of Kai and Tyson. Sorry to those of you who don't like these fics, but this is the way mine will be. I hope I'm not losing any readers! Please don't leave me!!! Runs after the readers, who shudder and sprint away. cries

**Chapter Two**

"I dare you to, sing and dance to a NSYNC song." Max said.

"What?!" Tyson said. "No way! I don't want to dance or sing! I can't dance or sing!"

"But, that's why this game's so fun. Quit complaining Tyson, just get up and do it. Only for like two minutes." Rei said.

"Yeah, Tyson, just do it. Your whining is very annoying." Kai said, looking amused.

Tyson didn't say a word for almost a minute. Then, "F-Fine." he said, getting up. "I'll be right back." He went off and returned with a boom box. "Heh, well, I guess I can't do it. I don't own a NYSNC CD!" Tyson said happily.

Just then, the girl ran back inside and handed Tyson a CD. "There you go!" she said and walked away.

"Hey! Can I have a kiss?" Tyson called after her. She didn't answer. "Or-Or a hug, maybe?" The girl just waved and left. Tyson bowed his head. "That sucks." he mumbled. Kai glared at him.

"Dance!" Max said.

"Don't forget to sing, Tyson! We want to hear your lovely voice." Rei said, smirking.

"Shut up," Tyson said, annoyed. He put the CD that the girl had brought into the player and pressed play, putting up the volume. NSYNC's "Bye, Bye, Bye" filled the room. Tyson gulped then began to sing and dance with the song. After two minutes, he stopped abruptly, shut off the music and sat down, blushing.

"That was so funny!" Max and Rei said at the same time.

"I didn't know you could dance so well, Tyson!" Rei said.

"You sing pretty well too!" Max said.

"Argh." Tyson said. "Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kai said.

"I dare you to let me use Dranzer for the next two days." Tyson said.

"Fine." Kai said, and tossed his beyblade over to Tyson. Then, said, "Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tyson said, surprised that Kai had actually let him use Dranzer.

"I dare you to give me my Dranzer back."

"Damn. I knew that was too easy." Tyson said, he handed Kai's beyblade back to him, feeling incredibly stupid. "Well then, never doing that again, now everyone will do the same thing Kai did. Ask for it back. Great. I could have had all of your guy's blades! This bites."

Kai let out a small smile for the depressed blader, but then hit it quickly when Max looked over at him. "Tyson, it's still your turn." Kai said, and Max turned back to Tyson, and Kai sighed.

"Hmmm, Rei, truth or dare?" Tyson asked.

"Truth?" Rei said.

"Alrighty! Who do you like?"

Rei blushed. "Um, I-I um…" he mumbled a name.

"Wait, who was that? Didn't catch it." Tyson said.

"Ma-Mariah…" Rei said, blushing more. (No! Rei, you can't like Mariah! Me! Me! Me! …oh well…)

"I knew it!" Tyson said.

Rei decided it would be good to steer the conversation away from him. "Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kai said.

"Are you ever going to choose truth?" Tyson asked.

"Fine, truth." Kai said without looking up.

"Who do _you_ like?" Rei asked.

Kai was quiet for like the longest time.

"Come on, Kai, tell us." Max said.

"Yeah, the suspense is killing me." Rei said.

"Who do you like, Kai? Huh? Huh? Who? Who is it?" Tyson said.

"I like…no one." Kai said quietly, looking directly at Tyson as he said it.

Max and Rei sweatdropped. "What? Why didn't you say that right away?"

Tyson had fallen over in shock. "You're lying! You've gotta like someone! Come on, Kai, tell us! Who is it? Is she pretty? Is she hot? Is she a blader? What? Come on, tell us!" Tyson said, acting like an annoying bee.

Kai gave Tyson a cold glare on the outside. Inside, he was thinking the opposite. _He's so so…cute, really, when he's like this. But no one can know I like Tyson. No one will find out, especially not like this! _ "Tyson, shut up. I like no one. Go away."

"But, you've gotta like someone! Everyone likes somebody! 'Tis the way of life!" Tyson said.

"Not my life. Now shut up, so I can call the next person." Kai said.

"Fine. You're no fun." Tyson said.

Kai almost smiled, but stopped himself. "Max, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Max said.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry! You're probably hoping for a chapter, right? But, I'm like fresh out of ideas! I need your help badly! So, please, please, if you have any dares or truth questions, please send them to me! Just use the review thing to send them. I need some ideas, fast! Once I get some, I'll be starting the next chapter, so hurry!

And, I want to thank all of you who keep reading my story!!! I feel so loved! -

Well, that's all, if you hurry with the ideas, the chapter will be up sooner!

Love from

SilverRose88


	4. Pucker Up

**Disclaimer: ** You know how it is…

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm back! I'm sorry it took awhile, but I went on complete writers block with dares and stuff. I mean, I could have used ones from my Inuyasha truth or dare, but…I didn't want to repeat myself. That's why I asked you all for ideas. I want to thank Sapphire Angels Devil and Henry the Magical Pancake for your dares. Otherwise, this chapter wouldn't be here right now!! Well, enough blabbing, read on!!! SilverRose88

Chapter Three

"Max, I dare you to, stay off of sugar for the rest of the day." Kai said.

"What?" Max exclaimed. "I can't do that!"

"It's a dare." Kai said, smirking slightly.

Max protested for awhile, but then gave in, realizing there was no way Kai would change his mind. "Fine. Rei, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rei said.

"Alright. Um, I dare you to dance to the Hokey Pokey." Max said.

"What?" Rei said. "That's dumb!"

"So? You have no choice. It's a dare. Come on, Rei. it's the Hokey Pokey, everyone loves that song!" Max said.

"How can anyone like that song?" Kai said. "It's repetitive and annoying. Not to mention completely moronic. Who in their right mind would like--"

"The Hokey Pokey? YES! That song is awesome!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Come on, Rei, get up, and do the Hokey Pokey! I love that song!"

Rei looked at Tyson quizzically. Kai sweatdropped, thinking _I should have known…_

Tyson then started singing, "Put your right foot in, take your right foot out, put your right foot in and shake it all about. Do the Hokey Pokey and turn yourself around, that's what its all about!" (OMG, I can't believe I even remember this song!) "Come on, Rei, get up and do the Hokey Pokey!!!" Tyson dragged Rei up to his feet, who almost fell over because of the high heeled shoes he was wearing.

Tyson then bounded over to Kai. "Kai…" he said slowly. "Kai…"

"What?" Kai snapped.

"Do the Hokey Pokey!!!" Tyson said. "Come on!!!"

"Tyson." Kai said in a very warning voice.

"Aww, Kai, come on, it's the Hokey Pokey. You've gotta dance to it!" Tyson said, pulling at Kai's arms to get him to stand up.

"Tyson, touch me once more, and I won't regret what I'd do to you," Kai said.

"Fine then. Man, Kai, you're no fun!" Tyson said, disappointed. He went off to join Rei in the dance.

Kai shook his head and looked at the younger blader. He gave a soft smile and then returned to his cold expressionless stare.

"Finally, that's over with!" Rei said, sitting back down again. "Tyson, sit down!" Rei added, pulling the still dancing teen to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" Tyson said. "I wanted to dance!"

"You did dance! Now, shut up, its my turn. I chose you, truth or dare?" Rei said.

"Oh, um, dare." Tyson said.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the next person that comes through the door." Rei said.

"What?" Tyson said. Kai opened his eyes quickly and glared at Rei.

"You have to kiss whoever comes through the door next," Rei repeated, grinning.

"Bu-But I don't wanna!" Tyson whined.

"Too bad." Rei said.

"Come on Tyson, you never know, it could end up being Hilary!" Max said brightly. Tyson blushed. Kai glared at Max.

"Maybe no one will ever come through!" Tyson said happily. "Fine, I'll do it!" Then, he started muttering to himself, "Please don't let anyone come in, don't let anyone come in--but it can be that one girl from before! But no one else!"

"Tyson, its your turn to chose!" Kai said.

"Huh?" Tyson said, coming back to reality. "Oh, right. Umm, Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kai said.

"I dare you to pretend to be Rei's 'boyfriend' because he has to pretend to be a girl, and go to the um, mall where everyone can see you!" Tyson said.

"What?" Kai said angrily.

"You and Rei go to the mall and pretend to be a couple. And, you've gotta go shopping for clothes for me!" Tyson said. "Okay? Great!"

"I'm not doing that!" Kai said.

"I'm with him!" Rei said. "There's no way I'm ever stepping outside looking like this!"

"But, it's a dare. Just do it." Tyson said.

Rei looked over at Kai, who glared at him and said, "No."

"Kai…" Tyson said, walking up to him and peering at him with his blue eyes. "Please??"

"No, Tyson." Kai said, trying not to cave.

"But Kai!" Tyson said. "You aren't scared, are you?"

Kai gave him a sharp look. "No, I'm not. I just don't want to do something so ridiculous in public."

"Please? Please? Pweety pweety pwease?" Tyson begged pathetically.

Kai just stared at Tyson, who kept on begging, and then finally he gave in. How could he not resist that face? "F-Fine, I'll do it." Kai said. Tyson let out a cheer.

"Max and I have gotta come too." Tyson said.

Kai sighed and took out his car keys. "Lets go, I'll drive." he said, leading them outside.

The group got into the car and headed towards the mall. Once there, Tyson reminded Rei and Kai to act like an actual couple. The two glared at him, but went on with what they had to do. Max and Tyson followed from a distance, laughing their heads of manically. There were a few number of people that kept staring at Kai and Rei, and muttering and pointing. Kai looked like he'd like nothing better than to kill them all, and Rei was continuously blushing and acting as though he wanted to die. As part of the dare, Kai and Rei had to pick out clothes for Tyson, and they bought some stuff before finding Tyson and Max and getting the hell out of the mall.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Tyson asked them when they returned to the dojo.

"Yes it was!" Rei said.

"Tyson, I'm going to make you pay for this." Kai said.

"But, it was funny!" Tyson and Max both said.

"It was not!" Rei said. "You dress up like a girl and go to mall like that, and then tell me if it's funny or not!"

"Whatever. So, what'd you buy me? Huh? Huh?" Tyson said.

"Oh, yes, your clothes," Kai said, handing Tyson the bag with an almost sadistic stare. Rei smirked.

"Yeah! My clo--What the hell is this?" Tyson exclaimed. He pulled out a pink…dress. And a white sweater with bright flowers on them. And, girly jeans with a halter top. "Th-These are girl clothes! Why'd you buy me girl clothes?"

"You never said we couldn't buy you girl clothes." Kai said. "You just said, buy me clothes. So we did. Now, it's my turn, right? Tyson, I dare you to model for us all of the different possible outfits with what we bought."

"Hey! Don't I get to chose truth or dare?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Not this time. Do it now, or else." Kai said.

Tyson shuddered. "F-Fine…" he gathered up the clothes and made to the door, smacking Max on the way out because he was laughing so hard.

Then, for the next ten minutes, Tyson came in and out, dressed in all the different outfits. One, the dress. Two, the dress with the sweater. Three, the pants, with the halter top. And, four, the pants, with the halter, with the sweater. Each time he came in, the other three clapped, whistled, and hooted. Tyson practically ran in and out of the room each time, trying to get this over with quickly, but Kai reminded him that he had to _model _the clothes. Tyson, blushing, cat-walked down the room, twirled, and cat-walked back.

Finally, he returned with his normal clothes on, and sat down, blushing. "That was horrid."

"See? That's how it felt to be me!" Rei said.

"I get it." Tyson said. "Kai, you suck. That was a horrible dare."

Kai smirked.

"Alright, I chose…Maxie! Truth or dare?" Tyson said.

"Dare." Max said.

"Okay, I dare you to act like a duck whenever someone says your name," Tyson said.

"A duck? Great." Max said. "Fine, I'll do it. Okay, Kai, truth or d--"

But Max was cut off when the door of the room opened and Kenny walked inside.

"Hey Chief! Where've you been?" Tyson asked.

"Apparently not here." Kenny said.

"Hey, Tyson…" Rei said slowly, grinning.

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Remember your dare?" Rei said, grinning even more. "You have to kiss whoever came through that door. Well, pucker up."

"What?!" Tyson exclaimed. "I've gotta kiss KENNY?"

"What?" Kenny yelped. "What are you all talking about?"

"Well, Chief, we're playing truth or dare, and Tyson got dared to kiss whoever came through that door. And, well, you're it." Max explained.

Kenny shuddered and looked over at Tyson who was mumbling, "Why couldn't it have been that girl instead?? I don't wanna kiss Kenny!"

"Well I don't wanna kiss you either, Tyson," Kenny said.

"Tyson, quit your whining, you chose dare, and now you've gotta do it." Rei said.

"Yeah, Tyson, just do the dare." Max said.

"Oh, shut up Max!" Tyson snapped.

Max started acting like a duck. "QUACK!!" he cried.

"F-Fine…I'll kiss Kenny…" Tyson said after a moment.

Kai opened his eyes and stood up straighter. _Damn, I can't have him kiss Kenny! But I can't stop him either! _

Tyson quickly lowered his face to Kenny's and kissed him quickly on the lips and then backed away, wiping his mouth. "Argh!" he said.

"Eww." Kenny said, wiping his mouth as well. "I knew I should have called instead…"

"Yeah, so why are you over here Chief? I thought you were working on the blades all afternoon." Rei asked.

"Well, that's true, but I decided to take a break, and came to see what you guys were up to," Kenny said.

"Want to join us in a game of truth or dare?" Max asked.

"I'd rather not." Kenny said. "I'll see you guys later." And, he left the dojo.

"Okay, back to the game!" Max said. "Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kai said.

"I dare you to kiss Tyson."

**Author's Note: **Mwahaha. A big cliffie! Anyway, I'd been saving this dare for later on in the story, but I couldn't wait that long! So, it's here now. I wonder how Tyson'll take this! Kai's probably really happy. Well, anyway, that's chapter three, I'm sorry it took so long to finally update, but I was writing and the chapter was just too short to put up. So, I waited for it to be longer. Anyway, thanks for reading! Laters!

SilverRose88


	5. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

**Author's Note: **Oh, guys I'm soooo sorry! You all probably hate me now, don't you! I'm sooooo sooooo soooo sorry it took sooo long to update! It's just that I've been swamped with school, my other stories, and practicing for a piano recital, that even though I love this fic, it's not on the top of my priorities. But, here you go, the anticipated chapter four. It's short, and stupid, but maybe you'll forgive me since I finally updated.

Well, forgive me, please! Begs and gravels on knees, crying and sobbing loudly

Please read, and review.

Sorry again,

SilverRose88.

**Chapter Four**

A long silence followed this statement, and the other three bladers slowly turned to look at Max, who was staring directly at Kai. Rei looked between the eldest and youngest blader, and wondered what was going to happen. Tyson looked as though he wanted to evaporate, and Kai was trying hard not to show his glee.

"Well…are you Kai?" Max asked, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

Kai shrugged. "Ask Tyson." he said.

"Tyson?" Rei asked.

Tyson looked up and said, "What?"

"Are you letting Kai kiss you?" Max asked.

Tyson blushed. "Ummm…If Kai doesn't care…then…it's alright with me…" he said slowly.

"Okay, this is getting stupid. Kai, just do your dare." Rei said.

"Fine." Kai said, and made his way over to Tyson. He was silently thanking Max for this dare. It would be a perfect way to speed things up between him and Tyson. However, since Kai had no idea if Tyson liked him or not, in that way, it left a sort of opened end. Should he just tell Tyson what he felt? What if Tyson just scoffed or said he hated him because of it? Kai wouldn't be able to stand that. No, for now, Kai was going to keep his feelings locked tight. This one moment would be the best in his life.

Tyson was blushing tremendously. For some reason, kissing Kai was very different than kissing Kenny. Maybe because Kai is so so cold that the thought of him agreeing to kissing him, kissing anyone at that, was very odd. Definitely un-Kai-like. And that he was looking so serious, but as if he was hiding his true feelings. But, Tyson knew that there was a more deeper meaning to his feeling really nervous but anxious about kissing Kai. However, he just couldn't figure out what that feeling was. Kai was standing in front of him.

"Get up already, I'm not kneeling," Kai said in his usual stone voice.

Tyson scrambled to his feet. "Kai, are you really going to do this?" Tyson asked shyly.

Kai stared at him long and hard. His expression softened just a tad and he said, "It was a dare," and shrugged.

"R-Right…a-a dare…" Tyson said, not sure why he was stuttering and why his hands felt sweaty and as if one wrong move would ruin everything.

Kai tried hard not to smile. Tyson's anxiety was amusing in a cute sort of way. He was blushing and that made him look even cuter, if that was possible. Kai frowned, why was he acting like this though? _Does he really not like me?_ Kai wondered. Kai liked Tyson a lot, and had for a long time. Maybe Tyson wasn't sure about his feelings, he was a pretty confused kid. But, Kai felt that he should know that he'd never hurt Tyson.

Returning to his cold self, Kai said, "Let's just get this over with." And, then he slowly lowered his lips to Tyson's in a soft warm kiss.

It was unlike anything he'd ever dreamed. It was so much better. Kai wanted to pull the younger boy close, but knew that this was not the time and place and had to clench his fists at his side to prevent them from moving. Kai had expected Tyson to pull away first, but was quite surprised when he had actually kissed Kai back.

The boys pulled away a moment later, Kai trying really hard to smile or say anything to give him away and Tyson was simply blushing, trying to understand the sudden emotional feelings he was experiencing.

"Ooookay then…" Rei said breaking the odd silence that hung over the room.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Max asked, trying not to laugh. It had been pretty funny seeing the cold arrogant guy kiss the crazy childish one.

Kai said nothing, just resumed his place in the corner. He was feeling so happy. Sure, Tyson only kissed him because it was a dare, but still, Kai didn't remember a time he felt so happy.

Tyson said nothing as well. He sat back down, lowered his head and stared curiously at the carpet. His face was red, heart pounding. _Why am I feeling this way? W-What are these feelings of mine? I-I actually _liked_ that kiss! _

"Well, Kai, it's your turn to choose now," Rei said.

"Right. Fine. Rei, truth or dare?" Kai asked.

"Um, dare," Rei said.

"All right, I dare you to go next door and flirt with some guy," Kai said.

"What?" Rei exclaimed. "I-I there is no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"It is a dare," Tyson said, snickering.

"But-But _flirt_?" Rei said.

"Just do it," Max said, smirking.

It took a while for Rei to agree, but then he got up and walked outside. The three watched from the window as Rei flaunted himself like a girl to some guy who looked rather interested. Rei returned a moment later, flushed and angry. He sat down and Tyson was the first to question him.

"Sooo, what happened?" Tyson asked.

"Well, the guy gave me his number," Rei said with a shudder as he ripped the piece of paper up.

"What's his naaame?" Tyson asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Rei asked.

"You don't know? The guy gave you his number and you don't know his name?" Tyson inquired.

"It's not like I'm going out with him, Tyson," Rei said angrily.

"Why not?" Tyson asked.

No one bothered to answer him.

"Tyson, truth or dare?" Rei asked.

"Umm, I dare you to call up Hilary again and ask her out," Rei said.

"What?" Tyson exclaimed. "B-But I don't want to go out with Hilary!"

"It is a dare," Rei said mimicking him.

"B-But it-it's _Hilary_!" Tyson complained.

"So?" Max asked.

"I don't know! Sh-She's probably still mad at me from before. You know, how I had to tell her I love her when I _don't_!" Tyson said.

"Sure you don't," Max said slyly, grinning.

"You know you like her, Tyson," Rei said.

"I don't like her! I like--someone else!" Tyson changed direction quickly.

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Oooh, so, who do you like?" Rei asked.

"Who is it?" Max inquired.

"N-No one, I'm not telling!" Tyson said, blushing, and stealing a quick glance at Kai who was watching him intently.

"Come on, Tyson, who is it? Who?" Max asked.

"Just tell us, we promise we won't laugh," Rei said.

"Shut up! Where's the phone, I'll call Hilary!" Tyson said. He stormed out, and returned with the phone. "Hello, Hi-Hilary? It-It's Tyson…No, that's not why I called. What? You love me too? What? B-But wait! Hilary!….No, it's not that I don't…Argh, just listen, will ya? Willyougooutwithmetomorrow? Okay? Bye!" Tyson hung up abruptly and then glared ferociously at Rei who was grinning. "Look what you've done! She really thinks I love her! And she loves me back! What am I supposed to do? AHHH!"

"Calm down, Tyson!" Max said, though he was laughing.

"Cal-Calm down? How can I calm down? Hilary thinks I love her! She loves me! I'm supposed to go out with her tomorrow! And I don't love her!" Tyson exclaimed. "And you expect me to calm down?"

"Tyson. Shut up," Kai said from his corner. "You're being annoying. Just choose someone already and get it over with,"

"F-Fine…" Tyson said. "Max, truth or dare?"


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I own no one.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back! Finally! Excited? I am! You guys probably all hate me right? I haven't updated forever and I'm so so so so sorry! But, chapter five is here, at long last and it's all for you! Hopefully you will all love it! I love this chapter, it's great! Well, I'll shut up, and you can read. Please review. SilverRose88

Chapter Five

Max quacked at the sound of his name, and then said with a sigh, "Dare,"

"Alrighty then! I dare you to ask Emily from the All-Stars out!" Tyson said triumphantly. "You butt into my life, I'll butt into yours!"

"B-But! E-Emily is…weird…" he said uncertainly.

"So is Hilary! But I did it! So, you've got to!" Tyson said.

"Argh…fine…where's the phone?"

Tyson tossed the phone over to him and Max dialed the number.

"H-Hi? Emily? I-It's Max. Yeah…anyway, I wanted to know, ummm, will you go out with me?" Max said and then without waiting for an answer, he hung up. "Phew. You just said, ask out, right? So, I really don't have to go out with her,"

"Damn. That wasn't what I was going for…" Tyson said angrily.

"All right! Rei, truth or dare?" Max said.

"Dare, I guess," Rei said.

"I dare you to actually go out with the guy from next door," Max said with a smirk.

"But-But he's a guy!" Rei exclaimed.

"Too bad, too sad," Max said. "Just do it. But later, let's continue the game for now,"

"Fine," Rei said sulkily. "Okay, Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tyson said instantly.

"Heh, I dare you to act like you're in love with Kai," Rei said.

Silence followed this statement, and the three turned to look at Kai who was staring at Rei, but flicking his gaze carefully at Tyson who looked very confused.

"So, I have to act like I love Kai?" Tyson repeated slowly.

Kai turned to look at him. _It's close enough…_he thought.

"Well, I guess that's okay…" Tyson said, surprising everybody.

"But you really have to act like you love him. You know, flattery, hugs, all that," Max said.

"Fine, sure," Tyson said. He got up and walked over to sit beside Kai. "Hi!" he said brightly to Kai who looked at him curiously.

"Hi," Kai said somewhat softly, which really surprised everybody.

"I love you," Tyson said, grinning and peering into Kai's face.

"Right," Kai said, then turned away. "Chose someone Tyson,"

"Oh! Yeah. Max, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to pretend you're Kenny," Tyson said.

"Oh, fine, that ain't so bad," Max said with a shrug. "Yo, Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare," came the cold reply.

Max smirked and said, "I dare _you_ to pretend you're in love with _Tyson_,"

"Fine," Kai said without hesitation, making the other three stare at him.

"That easily? No argument?" Rei asked.

"It's not that hard to pretend you love someone," Kai said. _Especially when you already do…_he thought, sadly. He looked up at Tyson and said, "I love you, Tyson,"

Tyson blinked, it was so _weird_ to hear those three words come out of Kai's mouth. But, it wasn't like he _really _meant them, it was just a dare. Tyson squealed and hugged Kai, and said, "I love you, too!"

Kai, turning a light shade of pink at Tyson's gesture, said, "Yeah, fine, good. Just get off of me,"

Tyson pouted. "That's not showing love!" he said.

"Fine," Kai said. "Oh, Tyson! I'm so sorry! I'll never be so mean again!" He stared at Tyson. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, much better," Tyson said with a smile and Kai couldn't help but smile back a bit.

Rei and Max watched this little display with bulging eyes. It was very weird.

"Okay!" Max said loudly. "Moving on!"

"Oh, yes. Rei, truth or dare?" Kai asked.

"Truth, this time," Rei said.

"Hhm, what is your greatest fear?" Kai inquired.

"Ah…um…mice…" Rei said quietly.

Tyson burst out laughing. Max snickered behind his hand, and Kai tried to suppress a small smile. "Mice! Hahaha!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Shut up, Tyson," Rei said through clenched teeth. "I pick you, truth or dare?"

"Truth, no, wait dare! Yeah, dare," Tyson said.

"All right, I dare you to go out on a date with Tala," Rei said.

"Ta-Ta-Tala?" Tyson stammered.

_Tala!_ Kai thought angrily.

"Yes. Call up Tala right now and tell him you want to go out on an actual date," Rei said, smirking.

"B-B-Bu-But!" Tyson said. "I don't like Tala! He's creepy!"

Rei shrugged. "Not my problem. You're the one who picked dare,"

"But why Tala?" Tyson demanded.

"Because its just funny, that's why," Max said.

_Argh. Damn Rei. Of all the people he could have picked. Tala! That bastard also like's Tyson. I can't let Tyson go out with him. If Tala has his way…_Kai was fuming inwardly, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Max asked, noticing his odd actions.

"I'm fine!" Kai snapped.

Max stared at him for awhile and realized Kai was staring fixedly in Tyson. Max tried not to smile, and looked away as Kai turned to look at him. "Tyson, just do the dare. Here's the phone, call him!"

"Wait, I don't know his number!" Tyson said, seeing a small ray of hope.

"That's a problem," Rei said. "But, too bad for you that I do know his number,"

Tyson swore and gave a sad sob. Rei dialed the number and handed the phone back to Tyson who breathed deeply before saying, "Tala? It-It's Tyson…oh, I'm fine…yeah…well, I wanted to ask if you'd go out with me? Like on a date? Hmmhmm…yeah…you-you will? Okay, great. Later, bye!" Tyson quickly hung up and then threw the phone at Rei, who ducked and the phone flew across the room, narrowly missing the windows. "That was crap! I can't believe you're making me go out with-with-with-with"

"Tala," Max said, trying not to laugh.

"AHH! This is a nightmare! I've got to go out with Hilary _and_ Tala! Do you like tormenting me!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well, it's entertaining," Rei said.

Max nodded. "Don't you think so too, Kai?" he asked, turning to the older blader.

"What?" Kai said, absently. "Oh, yeah, right,"

"Kai! You're against me too!" Tyson wailed. "But you're supposed to love me!"

"That's just a dare, Tyson," Kai said. _Too bad I can't tell him the truth. _"But, if you want me to fight for you, then just say so,"

"Yes! Fight! I don't want to go out with Tala!" Tyson begged taking his hand in desperation.

Kai turned to the others, trying to control the flow of emotions that Tyson's hand in his brought into his veins. "On behalf of my…um…lover…I have to demand that you do not make him go out with Tala," he said.

"But, it's a dare," Rei said, staring with a shocked look on his face. Since when did Kai put up with Tyson's whining?

"Rei's right. And, besides, Tyson's already called Tala," Max added.

"So what? He can call him back and say that he's not going!" Kai said. _This might actually work. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let Tyson go out with Tala!_

"Sorry, Kai, but we're not backing down," Rei said and Max nodded.

Kai turned to Tyson and said, "Well, I tried,"

"You didn't try hard enough!"

"Why don't you just stand him up?" Kai suggested.

Tyson stopped crying abruptly. "Hey! That's a great idea!" Tyson said.

"Nope, that doesn't work either. You _have_ to go out on the date. That's what the dare was," Rei said. "Go out on a date with Tala,"

Tyson sobbed again. "This is horrible!" he wailed.

Kai wanted very much to punch the living daylights out of Rei for making Tyson go through all of this. But he remained his calm, and awkwardly patted the younger blader on the back, trying to get him to calm down. "Tyson, it's your turn now," Kai said.

"Oh, right…Rei, truth or dare?" he said.

"Dare," was Rei reply.

"I dare you to cut your hair," Tyson said.

"What! Bu-But I love my hair!" Rei said, taking a hold of his hair protectively.

"That's no concern of mine," Tyson said. "Just cut it,"

Rei stared at the smug look on Tyson's face for having thought of a good dare. Rei smiled as well. "All right, bring me a scissor," he said.

Tyson stared at him. "You're actually going to do it?" he said. "Cool," He left the room and returned a minute later with a scissor, and handed it to Rei. He sat back down beside Kai.

Rei undid the bind on his hair, and then quickly, he snipped off about an inch of his raven hair from the bottom. "There, I cut it," he said, tossing the scissor back to Tyson, and putting his hair back up. "You never said how much to cut. Be more precise next time,"

Tyson groaned, dropping his head.

"You know you walked right into that one," Kai said, looking at the younger boy from the corner of his eyes. "Baka," he added.

Tyson let out a wail. "I-I-I thought you loved me!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Kai forcefully that the older blader fell over and Tyson fell on top of him.

"Ah! Tyson, get off of me!" Kai said.

"What? Don't you love me?"

_Like you'll never know, _Kai thought. Then, putting on a false cheery voice, he said, "Of course I love you! You're the best in the whole wide world!"

"Really?" Tyson asked staring up at Kai with big blue eyes.

Kai tried not to blush. Being in such close proximities with Tyson was very hard on him. He wished he could just tell the younger one his true feelings, but knew that he never could, at least not in front of Max and Rei. "Yes, really. Now, get off of me. You're squishing my legs,"

Tyson got off of Kai, but as he did he realized that he really didn't mind being so close to him. He shook his head. _Stupid thoughts, go away!_ Tyson thought, wondering why he was thinking that way in the first place. "Rei, pick someone," Tyson said.

"Um, Max, truth or dare?" Rei said.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to do a strip tease at the mall," Rei said with a snicker.

Max turned a bright shade of red. "WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me," Rei said as Tyson burst out laughing, and Kai shook his head, suppressing a smile.

"B-Bu-But!" Max blubbered. After a while of trying to get out of it, Max realized that he wasn't going to win. He sighed, and said very reluctantly, "…F-Fine…I-I'll do it…"

This made Tyson laugh even harder, and Max blushed deeply.

"Kai! Truth or dare!" he said quickly, diverting the attention from himself.

"Hn, truth," he said, not looking up.

"Um, if you were told to live on a deserted island by yourself except with one other person, who would you bring?" Max asked. He looked straight at Kai, and every once in awhile turned to flick his gaze to Tyson. _He might as well just tell everyone…It's so obvious. The way he puts up with Tyson's stupidity, the way it doesn't seem to bother him that he's got to pretend to love him. There's definitely something going on here, _Max thought.

"What a stupid question," Kai said coldly. He knew perfectly well who he'd want to take…the naïve loud little boy beside him. _Like I can really say that,_ Kai told himself.

"Come on, Kai, you've gotta have someone you'd want to take," Rei chimed in.

"Yeah, Kai, who? Who?" Tyson said. _Hopefully it's not someone dumb likewait, why do I care anyway?_

Kai glanced at Tyson, but then looked away, and replied, "I'd take no one. I'd rather be alone,"

Max shook his head with a sigh. "Fine then," he said. _I know you'd want to take Tyson. You just should have said it, Kai. _

"Rei, truth or dare?" Kai said.

"Dare," he said.

Kai smirked. He had the perfect dare. It wasn't so much as something for Rei to do to embarrass himself or anything. This dare would only benefit Kai, and since Rei had been the one to dare Tyson, it was only right to dare him. "Since I'm technically supposed to be Tyson's um…lover…and since you're the one that dared Tyson to go out with Tala…I dare you to let me accompany Tyson on the date,"

Rei blinked. "Why would you want to be on their date anyway?" he asked.

"Like I said, I'm supposed to be Tyson's…you know…so I've got to be there," Kai said.

_Nice trick,_ Rei and Max both thought. Rei shrugged, "Well, I suppose so, but I dare you to not get involved with anything that happens. You can be there, you can talk and stuff but you can't get involved with anything that could go on,"

_Does he know?_ Kai thought frantically. "…Fine," he said after a moment. It was better than nothing. "So, it's my turn again, right?" he said.

Rei nodded.

"Tyson, truth or dare?" Kai asked.

"Ah, truth," he said.

Kai said, "The same question that Max asked me. If you could have one other person with you, who would it be?"

Tyson put on a thoughtful face, thinking hard.

Kai waited in anticipation. _What? Do I really expect him to say me? What will I do if he doesn't? What if he does?_

"Um…I really don't know…" Tyson said after a moment. "I guess I'd want everyone there!" _No. No. I wouldn't want _everyone_. If I could have just one person then it'd have to be_Tyson glanced at Kai, blushed, and looked away. _"_Okay, Max, truth or dare?" Tyson asked.

_I suppose it's better this way…It would have been bad if he'd said someone and it wasn't me,_ Kai thought.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please, please, please, review! In the next chapter or two I think I'm going to put in the actual dates. Um, if any of you also have an idea for a dare or truth for Max, that'll help me out. Well, byeness!


	7. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Konichiwa! What's up everyone? Well, I'm here with chapter six, as promised! This chapter's definitely under my favorites list! It's so great! First off, I'd like to thank my friend, Yuko-Chan, for helping with this chapter! Thank you, Yuko! I would also like to thank Sapphire Angels Devil for the truth/dare used in the chapter! I thank all of you reviewers who also gave me some ideas. If I run out, I'll have the ones you wrote! So thanks to everyone! Anyway, without further ado…Chapter Six! SilverRose88

**Chapter Six**

**The Date **

"Max, truth or dare?" Tyson asked.

"Um, truth," Max replied.

"All right, I have a good one. If you were gay, who would you like?" Tyson said.

"Um, I don't know," he said, blushing a little. "Ah…Rei, I think…"

A small bout of silence followed this statement. Tyson glanced between Max and Rei, Kai was just staring off into space, and Max and Rei were staring at one another. Then Tyson started laughing and the tension broke.

Rei looked away, a blush crept onto his face. _Me?_ he thought, _hm…I-I've never thought of that before…Max?_

"All right, Rei, truth or dare?" Max said.

Rei blushed even more and mumbled, "Dare,"

"I dare you to go screaming down the street that aliens are invading the earth," Max said.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Rei said.

Max shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not writing this story," (-) "Are you doing it or not?"

"Yeah, sure, fine," Rei said reluctantly. He went outside and the others watched from the window. "Aliens! Aliens! They're coming!" Rei yelled, running maniacally down the street, waving his hands over his head. "They're invading the earth! Run for your lives!"

The people on the street stared at him, and one person who was watering their plants turned the hose and sprayed Rei with water as he ran by the house. Rei returned to the dojo, dropping wet, and was greeted by Tyson's hysterical howling, Max's snickering, and Kai's amused smile.

"Towel?" Rei questioned, wiping his raven hair from his face.

Tyson was laughing so hard, that all he could manage was, "B-Bath-Bathroom.."

"I'll help," Max said, leading the way down the hall. Rei blushed momentarily and followed.

They returned awhile later, Rei back in this regular clothes, and a towel wrapped loosely around his long hair.

"That was just wonderful," Rei said sarcastically.

Kai scoffed. "Better than running in your boxers yelling 'I'm a girl!'," He glared at Max who shrugged.

"Rei, your turn," Max said.

Rei was just about to reply when Tyson's grandfather walked in.

"All right boys. Enough for today. Tyson's got kendo practice to do," he said.

Tyson whined dramatically. "But, Grandpa! We're playing a game!"

"Tyson. You're practicing and that's it!" His grandfather gave him a stern look and left.

"Oh, man," Tyson groaned. "Sorry guys,"

"No problem, we'll pick up again tomorrow," Rei said.

"Yeah, and tomorrow you have your date with Tala and Hilary. Don't forget, Tyson," Max said, smirking.

Tyson groaned again and Kai tried not to strangle Max. _Damn, I wished they'd have forgot,_ Kai thought angrily.

The next day, Kai, Max, and Rei returned to Tyson's dojo to continue the game. Max and Rei made Tyson call up Tala and set to meet at a small café shop in town in twenty minutes.

"I hate you guys," Tyson complained after hanging up.

"Now, call Hilary," Max said.

"I'll call her afterward," Tyson said. "I'd better get going,"

"We're coming too," Rei said.

"Oh, yes! Then you can come and save me!" Tyson said hopefully.

"Nah, we're just going to watch," Max said.

"But-But who's going to save me from Tala?" Tyson said, pouting. "He-He's so creepy! What if he kidnaps me or something crazy like that?"

"I'm going to be there, remember," Kai said, looking at Tyson.

Tyson stared up at him. "Yes! Kai'll save me!" he exclaimed, grinning, and hugged the older blader, not really realizing what he was doing.

Kai blushed, and awkwardly patted Tyson on the back, then moved away.

"But, Kai was dared not to interfere, remember?" Rei said.

"Oh, well, Tala will probably be normal if Kai's around," Tyson said confidently, feeling better.

The group walked down to the café, and took a table waiting. Kai took off, wanting not to be seen by Tala until later when he could come and destroy the date. Kai smirked deviously and found to tree to sit beside where he could keep an eye on Tyson.

"Hey, Rei, that guy's staring at you…" Tyson said, nodding towards a guy a few feet away.

Rei froze. "No! That-That's the guy I had to ask out!" he exclaimed. "Tyson, hide me!" He shoved his chair behind a bewildered, yet amused, Tyson.

The guy walked over and said to Rei, smiling, "Hey,"

"H-Hi," Rei said quietly.

"So, how come you called?" the guy questioned.

"I-I, um, lost your number," Rei lied. Max and Tyson stifled laughs.

"Well, then, let's just go out now," he said.

"Bu-But, wait! You've got it wrong! I-I'm not really a girl!" Rei said. He pointed at his clothes. "See? See? Guy clothes!"

"But you were wearing a dress before," the guy said. "Ah, I get it. You're a tomboy, that's cute,"

"No, it's not! I'm a guy!" Rei exclaimed.

"Sure, you are. It really matters not,"

"Listen! I don't want to date you!" Rei said.

Tyson looked at Rei pointedly. "Remember?" he said.

Rei looked confused for a moment, then realized what he meant. "F-Fine," he said, reluctantly, and walked off to another table.

Tyson burst out laughing. "That was hysterical!"

"What was?" came a voice.

Tyson turned to face the red head who had appeared. "Tala," Tyson said quietly.

Tala grinned and said, "Tyson. Ready for our date?"

Tyson sighed dramatically. "Yeah, sure, let's go," he got up and followed Tala to another table. Max sat alone watching the two groups and trying not to fall over laughing.

_The bastard's arrived_, Kai thought angrily, watching from behind some trees. _I'll give him awhile, then go over_.

"I was surprised that you called me here, Tyson," Tala said.

Tyson shrugged. "It was nothing," he said.

"Oh, but it is something. I'm glad you did," Tala said, reaching for Tyson's hand.

Tyson blushed. _Okay, this is really…odd…All right! I just have to pretend that I'm with Kai, yeah, with Kaiwait, why'd I say Kai? Argh! I'm just with a friend, nothing more, nothing less. What would I do if I was out with_ "Ooh! A carnival!" Tyson said, pointing to a sign a few feet away.

Tala looked where he was pointing, then turned to Tyson. "Would you like to go?" he asked, grinning at the cute excited expression on the other boy's face.

"We can? Yes! Yes!" Tyson said, bouncing up and down childishly.

Tala grabbed his hand and led the over-zealous boy down to the carnival grounds. Tyson was a bit too excited to realize the real meaning behind Tala holding his hand. Instead, he dismissed it as odd, and started looking around to see where to start first.

_What's Tyson up to? Holding Tala's hand like that!_ Kai muttered angrily to himself. _I'd better get in soon, oh, crap, I'm losing them!_ In the midst of the crowd surging in, Kai was pushed away from the other two. He shoved past the group of people, wanting to yell, Get out of my way, bastards, but didn't want to give himself away.

Tyson was dragging Tala around to practically everything. They went on some rides, the Ferris wheel, the roller coaster, and the bumper cars; they played some of the games as well.

_Damn, he's got a lot of energy!_ Tala thought as he followed Tyson down the aisles of games and booths. _But that's what makes him so cute. _

Tyson stopped abruptly and Tala almost crashed into him.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked.

"Oh! I want that!" Tyson said, pointing to a large stuffed teddy bear. "It's awesome," Tyson walked to the game booth to play, but Tala took his hand.

"Wait," he said. "I'll win it for you,"

Tyson blinked, surprised, but shrugged. "Um, all-all ri"

"Tyson!" came a voice. Kai was running towards him, budging through the crowd.

"Hi, Kai!" Tyson said, waving. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just passing by," Kai lied.

"Then, keep on passing," Tala said stiffly.

"Tala," Kai said, equally stiffly.

Tala nodded. "What do you want, Kai?"

"Nothing really," Kai replied.

"Then, get lost," Tala said. He moved next to Tyson and put an arm around Tyson's shoulders, and pulled the younger blader close. Tyson blushed, confused. "Tyson and I are on a date," He smirked.

Kai tried not to yell off at him. "That doesn't bother me. Date away,"

"Kai, get the hell out of here!" Tala said.

Kai said nothing, and turned to Tyson. "Which one did you say you wanted, Tyson?"

Tyson, still blushing from having Tala's arm around him, moved away and said, pointing to the bear, "That one! Can you win it, Kai?"

"Not a problem," Kai said with a smile.

"Hold it! _I_ am winning that for Tyson," Tala said, seething. "You, Kai, can be on your way,"

"But Tyson asked me to win it," Kai said.

"No, he didn't! I was going to win it before you showed up!" Tala said. He turned to Tyson and asked politely, "Tyson, who would you like to win the animal for you?"

Tyson looked between the two of them and shrugged. "I don't know. I just want it!"

Tala and Kai turned to each other, and sparks flew. They made a mad dash to the booth and slammed down the money for the game. The vender gave them three balls each, but in their rage and urgency to win, they both missed the pyramid of bottles completely.

Tyson shouted from behind them. "What are you doing? You guys stink! Let me play!"

"NO!" Kai and Tala yelled, turning to him, that Tyson cowered and backed away.

_I'm winning this for you, if it's the last thing I do!_ they thought angrily.

Tyson watched as both Kai and Tala failed about twenty times, each time worse than the last. They kept paying money to get more balls and had probably spent about ten dollars. (A/N: I don't know how much it really costs to pay one of these kinds of games. So, ten dollars may be too much or too little. Hehe….)

After about ten minutes, they'd even drawn a crowd. Tyson tried to get them to stop, it was very embarrassing. But the older bladers just snapped at him and went back at it. Another five minutes passed by and finally, Kai and Tala stoppedboth won Tyson the big stuffed bear.

"There! I told you I could do it!" they both said, shoving the bears into this arms.

Tyson almost fell over. "How am I supposed to carry all of this?"

But Tala and Kai weren't listening. They were glaring angrily at one another as if they wished nothing than the other ill.

"Why the hell did you win one? I said I was going to win it!" they yelled at each other.

"Um…guys?" Tyson said. "Can we go now? I'm hungry,"

This got their attention. Both of them whipped around to face Tyson. "All right! What do you want? I'll buy it for you!" they said, peering into his face.

Tyson stepped back. "Um…cotton candy?" he said quietly7.

"I got it!" Tala said, and quickly ran to the cotton candy booth a few booths down.

Kai stared after him with a smirk. _What a fool. He just gave me a few minutes alone with Tyson…_he thought. "Come on, Tyson. Let's go look around," he grabbed Tyson's wrist and led him through the crowd in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Kai! Wh-What about Tala? He's got my cotton candy!" Tyson said.

"He can catch up," Kai said.

Once they were awhile away, Kai slowed to a walk, still holding Tyson's hand and aware of how nice it felt.

"Hey, Kai, why'd you work so hard to win me the prize?" Tyson asked quietly after a while's worth of silence.

Kai's blood went cold. (A/N: Ha. Kai's pretty cold-blooded already, don't ya think? But, we know he's a little softie underneath all that. ) "Um, well, it's because I like you, Tyson," he said after a moment, heart pounding.

Tyson stopped in the middle of the crowd. "W-What?" he stammered, a pink blush crept up his neck and spread across his face.

Kai sighed and turned to him again, and gave a slight shrug. "You heard me. I want to win you the ear because I like you, Tyson," he answered.

Tyson stared at him, wide-eyed. Then, he slowly began laughing. "Y-You don't really mean that, do you, Kai? You're just joking. I-It's part of the 'I love you' dare, right?"

Kai blinked, feeling as thought he'd been slapped. He smiled lightly, turned and leading Tyson along again. "Yeah, only for the dare," he lied, heart crushing.

Tyson followed Kai, wondering why Kai's reply seemed to hurt so much.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kai?" Tala roared. "I looked every where for you! Why did you just walk off with Tyson? I'm his date, not you!"

"What are you talking about? We were just waiting for you," Kai said simply.

Tala resisted the urge to punch him and turned to Tyson. He smiled and handed Tyson his cotton candy. "Here you are, Tyson,"

"Thanks!" Tyson said, with a grin. "OH, but Kai, you don't have one," he said, turning to Kai.

The older boy shook his head. "It's okay, Tyson,"

"No it's not! Here, have some of mine," Tyson shoved his cotton candy before Kai's face.

"Tyson, that is for _you,_" Tala said through clenched teeth.

"But, Kai has to have some, too! Come on, Kai!"

"No, it's okay, Tyson,"

"Please?" Tyson said, staring up at him with his big sad eyes.

He looked so adorable and innocent, that Kai couldn't refuse. And, on the plus side, Kai knew it'd piss Tala off more. "All right, just a little," Kai said with a soft smile.

Tyson cheered and Kai ripped off some of the cotton candy. Tala watched angrily.

"So, Tyson, what would you like to do now?" Tala asked, shoving between him and Kai.

"Um, I-I don't know, you come up with something!" Tyson said .

Tala stopped walking as he saw a sign. He grinned. "How about the Tunnel Of Love?" he asked.

Tyson blinked. "…But we aren't in love…"

Tala shrugged, and Kai stifled a laugh. "We can pretend," Tala said, shooting Kai a cold stare. "I think it'll be fun," He began leading the way to the love tunnel.

"But, what will Kai do?" Tyson asked, turning to look at Kai.

"Kai can wait at the end of the ride," Tala said evenly.

"But, that's not fair! Maybe we can all go in one boat!" Tyson said.

"There are only two seats," Kai pointed out. "And, it will be you and me in a boat. Tala can wait for us at the end,"

"No! _I_ am the one on the date. _You_ are just intruding. Get lost, Kai," Tala spat.

"I have as much right to be here as you. It's a public carnival. Not a private one," Kai replied.

"We are on a date, and you are getting in the way!" Tala said.

"Oh, but it doesn't really matter what you think, does it? If I'm bothering Tyson, then I'll leave. But, I don't think I am. Am I, Tyson?" Kai asked gently, facing the other boy.

"Huh? No, you aren't!" Tyson said, grinning.

"See?" Kai said, turning back to Tala. "You're the one with the problem. Maybe you should leave,

"I'm not leaving! This is _my_ date, and you're ruining it!" Tala said fiercely.

Tyson watched as Kai and Tala stared shouting back and forth about who was going to sit with him. Tyson shook his head; this date was getting insane. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then someone called his name, and Tyson turned to see Robert coming over. Kai and Tala were too busy fighting to notice.

"Hey, Robert," Tyson said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. Enrique dragged me here awhile ago, and I then I saw you, so I just came over," Robert replied. He then noticed the loud fighting between Kai and Tala. "What's going on?"

Tyson sighed. "I'm on a date with Tala,"

Robert looked at him quickly. "Tala? I'd have thought you'd be with Knever mind. What's Kai doing here?"

"Just passing by," Tyson lied. "They're fighting over who'll ride with me in the Tunnel Of Love. I don't know why they're making such a big deal out of it though,"

Robert smirked. _Of course you don't_… "Hey, if you don't want to wait, do you want to go with me? I've got nothing better to do and this might take awhile,"

Tyson looked over at Tala and Kai and decided that Robert was right. "All right," he said. "Hey, Kai, Tala, watch my prizes, okay?" he said to the other two boys, who nodded, and followed Robert into the tunnel.

"I told you to leave, so get lost!" Tala exclaimed.

"But Tyson said I wasn't bothering him," Kai turned to look and Tyson and blinked. The younger blader was gone. "Huh? Where'd Tyson go?"

Tala spun around in time to see Tyson and Robert get into a swan boat and float into the tunnel. "There! He's with Robert!"

"What!" Kai exclaimed. He ran after them and jumped into the next swan, shoving a couple out of the way. Tala jumped in after him. "What the hell are you doing? Get your own boat!"

"But then I'll be staring at your back, and I want to see Tyson," Tala said.

"I don't care! Get out!"

"Shut up, we're moving already,"

Kai glared at him, then turned to face the swan boat in front of him.

Tyson and Robert were talking continuously about beyblading.

"Have you been practicing much?" Robert asked.

"Oh, yeah! Everyday, as much as I can. How about you?" Tyson said.

"Same," Robert replied.

"What are they talking about?" Tala hissed.

"How the hell should I know? I'm trying to listen!" Kai snapped. But no matter how hard they tried, Kai and Tala could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"keep practicing, okay, Tyson?" Robert was saying.

"Don't worry, Robert,"

"Practice? Practice what?" Tala said, leaning closer to hear better, without falling into the water.

"someday, I'll be good enough" Tyson said.

"then we cantogether" Robert said.

"lot's of fun!can't hardlytill that day!"

"I'll wait for youbutor I'll get mad"

"Don't worrypromisewon't let you down"

Kai and Tala paled, staring at Tyson's and Robert's backs. "What the hell are they"

"talking about?" Tala finished.

They looked at each other, anger boiling in their veins. "_Robert!_" they hissed seething, fire in their eyes.

The ride slowly came to a stop. Robert and Tyson continued their discussing on beyblading and getting better to have another battle. Tala and Kai come out after them, both with the wrong idea in their heads, glaring viciously at Robert's back.

"Oh, hey, look!" Tyson said. "Tala and Kai came right after us,"

"So they did," Robert said. "Hey, Kai, Tala,"

The two said boys glared at him.

"Tyson, we're going!" Kai shouted, grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him off yelling back at Tala, "The date's over!" and to Robert, "Stay away from Tyson!"

Tyson followed after Kai, confused. "What's up? Kai?" he asked.

"What were you doing? Going on the ride with Robert?" Kai asked.

"Weeellll…You and Tala were fighting so much, that I just decided to go with Robert instead of waiting for you two to decide," Tyson replied, still confused. _Why is this bothering him so much? …Not that I mind…It's actually kind of nice…_

"What were you two talking about?" Kai asked.

"Huh?" Tyson asked.

"In the boat. You and Robert. What were you talking about?" Kai repeated, more fiercely.

"Oh, we were"

"Tyson! You're back," Max called, waving.

Tyson grinned, and walked over, eager to get away because Kai was being weird. "Hey," he said. "Where's Rei?"

"Still on his date. He's trying to convince the guy that he's really a boy," Max said. "I'll go get him, then we can go," He walked over to where Rei was yelling at his date.

"Listen! I'm not a girl! I am a _boy_!" Rei yelled.

"No one as pretty as you can be a boy," the guy said. "So, you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

"Of course I don" Rei began, but then slowly smiled. _Boyfriend…Now why didn't I think of that?_ "Of course I do. You just said I was pretty, so of course I have a boyfriend," Rei said, smiling.

"What! Then why are you out here with me?" the guy said, angrily.

Rei put on a girly voice and replied, "Well, you see, my boyfriend and I got into a fight, but now we're back together,"

"Where is your boyfriend? I want to meet him!"

_Oh, no…ummm…_ Rei turned and pointed to the blonde boy walking over. "There! He's my boyfriend! Max!" Rei called, waving.

Max walked over and said, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Rei replied, grabbing his wrist and quickly walking off.

"What was that about? You were pointing at me about something," Max asked.

"Oh, um, the guy couldn't get that I was really a boy, so I told him you were my boyfriend and that worked," Rei explained.

Max stared at him. "You told him that _I_ was your boyfriend? Why me?"

Rei blushed. "Oh, well-well…I don't know! You were standing right there!" he said, blushing more.

Max grinned. "Whatever. Let's go, Tyson and Kai are back,"

"Hey, Tyson, how was your date?" Rei asked.

"It was fun! Kai won me this bear!" he said happily, hugging the big bear to his chest like a child.

Rei and Max smirked, a bit surprised, and turned to Kai. "He did, did he?"

"What happened to your 'don't interfere' dare?" Rei asked.

Kai glared at him. "It flew out the window," he said. "Quit smirking like that. Are we going or not?"

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Tyson chanted, leading the way down the street to the dojo.


	8. Hilary

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this crazy story of truth and dare.

**Author's Note:** Hey! Look I'm back! Did I make my deadline? Huh? I think I said two weeks from March 15, and today is the third. Okay, so I missed it by I few days, but that's okay, right? You forgive me, right? Right? Anyway, here you go, chapter seven, which is sort of short, I know, but it's okay that I updated right? I'll try to make it longer next time. Well, I'll shut up now, go and read! Please review too! Yours, SilverRose88.

Chapter Seven

"That was a nice break," Rei said as he emptied a bag of popcorn into a bowl.

The group had returned to Tyson's dojo and were stocking up on junk food and drinks before beginning the game again.

"It was!" Tyson said excitedly, putting some pizza rolls onto a plate. "I had a lot of fun!"

Kai glanced at him quickly, then picked up a tray of drinks and walked off to the room. Tyson stared after him, confused, and a little upset, though he wasn't sure why. Rei and Max looked at each other, raising their eyebrows, and then the three followed Kai to the other room. They sat down in their same spots, and munched on food for awhile.

"Okay, we left off on Rei, right?" Max said.

Rei nodded, and began, "Oh, yeah, um…Ty"

"TYSON!" came a high-pitched voice after the slamming of a door.

Tyson cringed. He knew that voice. "H-Hil-Hilary?" he muttered as the door to the room opened and Hilary stood in the doorway, fuming.

"Tyson! What are you doing here?" Hilary said.

"Um…this is my house?" he said obviously.

"Don't be smart with me!" Hilary said. "I thought we were going on a date!"

"Which one of you called her!" Tyson asked, staring at the other three boys. He hadn't called Hilary, hadn't one planned on calling Hilary, but someone had, and that had to be why she was here. Tyson looked around at them all, and counted Kai out, because he was just sitting there with his eyes shut. But, Max and Rei were sporting innocent looks and Tyson rounded on them. "You guys! Why'd you call her! I was going to!"

"No you weren't!" Max said. "You kept forgetting! So, we took the liberty and called for you,"

"B-Bu-But!" Tyson stammered. _Oh, no! This is not good!_

"Tyson! Why didn't you call me about our date?" Hilary asked. When Tyson didn't' answer, she looked around the room and said, "What are you four doing anyway?"

"Um…eating?" Tyson said, pointing to the mass of food in the middle of the room.

"What? You've been sitting here eating food, while I've been waiting for you to come so we could go out!" Hillary said, angrily.

"No-No! We weren't just eating! We were playing truth or dare!" Tyson said, but realized a second too late, that this was not the right thing to say.

Hilary paused, looking at him, and then practically exploded. "WHAT! You've been playing truth or dare when you're supposed to be on a date withwait. Were you _dared_ to go out with me!" Hilary questioned.

"Um…no?" Tyson said carefully.

"Tyson! You're coming with me! You promised me a date and we're going to have one!" Hilary grabbed Tyson's collar and dragged him out the room despite the boy's shouts, "Save me! Help!"

Soon the yells of the bluenette faded into the distance and the three left in the room sat quietly for a moment. Max and Rei then looked at one another, then at Kai who was glaring at the door. A moment later, Kai stood up and walked out. Max and Rei grinned at each other.

"He's gonna follow them?" Rei said.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna follow them," Max confirmed. "But what are we supposed to do now?" Max said.

Rei shrugged. "Knowing Kai, he'll want to get Tyson back as soon as possible. But, knowing Hilary, she'll want to keep Tyson for a long time. So…it's really hard to tell,"  
"Want to stay here and pig out?" Max suggested.

Rei shrugged again. "Sure, why not?"

Kai swore angrily. _Who did she think she was? Taking off with Tyson like that!_ Kai watched closely from behind parked cars and trees, as Hilary dragged Tyson around the town.

"Hilary! Please let me go!" Tyson wailed.

"Not a chance. This is revenge for doing that dare!" she said.

"But I never said it _was_ a dare!"

Hilary looked at him, relief and hope across her face. "So…then…you really _do_ love me?" she asked.

"I didn't say that either," Tyson replied.

Hilary snapped. "Because of that, you're never leaving!" she exclaimed angrily. "Now, shut up and quit complaining!"

"B-B-But Hilary! I wanna go home!"

"Too bad. So, what do you want to do? We can just take a nice stroll in the park, go see a movie, go to the arcade"

"Arcade? Oh! Yes! Let's go play some games!" Tyson exclaimed, attitude taking a drastic turn. He dragged Hilary across the street to the arcade, chanting, "Games! Games! Games!"

Kai glared at Tyson. What was he doing? Actually going on a date with-with Hilary? _No. This isn't Tyson's fault. It was Hilary's fault. _Kai turned to stare angrily at the girl's back instead. She was purposely taking Tyson to places he would like; she was trying to get him to like her. _Yes. This was all her fault. And Rei's too, since he was the one to dare this damn dare._ Kai sighed and stood up straight, and followed Hilary and Tyson to the arcade, trying to keep a good distance.

However, Hilary saw him and cursed. _What is he doing? Following us on _our_ date! I've got to lose him somehow!_ "Hey, Tyson, want to see a movie? I don't want to play any game," Hilary asked.

Tyson pouted. "But I want to play games!"

"Please? I'll take you later, okay? Let's go see a movie first!" Hilary said, then dragged him off to the theatre.

_Now what? They're going to a movie! What's Tyson up to? He's just going right along with this! _Kai thought furiously. _I'll wait a bit, then go in after them. _

Tyson and Hilary paid for their tickets and went inside. After a few minutes, Kai went to the teller and asked for a ticket to the same show. He entered the theatre and found them buying food. Kai watched as they fussed over popcorn and candy. Tyson got annoyed by something and knocked over an entire box of popcorn out of Hilary's hands, and the kernels went flying everywhere. Hilary yelled at him and dragged the boy, who was crying over his spilt popcorn, into the viewing room.

Kai let out a rare chuckle and followed them inside. He spotted them in the front rows and took a seat two rows back.

_Oh, no. He followed us in here, too!_ Hilary screamed mentally. _What does he want?_ "Tyson, we're going!"

"B-Bu-But the movie!" Tyson said, staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm bored. Let's go!" Hilary said, grabbed his wrist and led him out, careful to make sure he couldn't see Kai.

_Damn, what the hell? Wait. Does she know I'm here? _Kai wondered. He shook his head. _Doesn't matter, I'm getting him back. Tyson's mine, damn it!_

Hilary quickly ran off with Tyson, who was only getting more confused by the second. She decided that all this running was getting her hungry, and since Tyson loved food, she led him into a nearby restaurant to eat.

"Hilary, are you okay? You're acting weird," Tyson said as the two of them were sitting in a corner eating some snacks.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, really. Thanks for worrying about me, Tyson," she said, and smiled.

"Of course I'd worry about you! You're my friend!" Tyson said.

"_Just_ a friend?" Hilary asked.

Tyson stared at her. "…Yeah, I guess…why?"

"Tyson! I already told you that I love you!" Hilary exclaimed.

"B-But-But, H-Hilary…I-I"

"Do you love me or not, Tyson? I have to know!" Hilary demanded.

"Well, you see…I-I-I'm not really sure…" Tyson said quietly. "I-I think I sort of like-like-like…"

"Oh, I get it," Hilary said. "So you really don't love me, huh? Then why did you say you did? I can't believe you'd do something like that Tyson! It must have been a dare! Argh! I'm so mad! You played with my feelings and it hurts, Tyson,"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But you are my friend, Hilary, isn't that enough for now?" Tyson asked.

"But I love you!" Hilary said, and then to prove it and leaned across the table and kissed him.

Tyson's eyes widened in shock and he didn't have time to move away.

Kai saw it all. He stopped dead in his tracks, and stared surprised, at the back corner of the restaurant. _…They're…kissing?_ Kai wondered, feeling this unusual emotion tugging at his heart. Kai watched and Hilary pulled away, and took Tyson's hand and the younger boy (still in shock, though Kai didn't know that), didn't move away or say a word. Kai turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant, and when he was about a block away, he began running quickly back to the dojo. It wasn't until then that he realized the feeling in his heart had been that of his heart shattering.

"Kai! You're back!" Rei said, looking up from a chess game he was playing with Max.

"Where's Tyson?" Max asked, nothing that the younger boy wasn't there.

"Couldn't you get him back?"

"Did you give up?"

"We can't start playing without Tyson,"

"What happened?"

"Shut up, will you? It's none of your business," Kai said, sitting down in his usual corner. He shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

Max and Rei turned to each other and raised their eyebrows. "What happened do you think?" Rei whispered.

"Something bad, that's for sure," Max whispered back. "He looks pissed,"

"And upset,"

"Best just leave him alone for right now,"

"Wonder why he came back here anyway?"

Kai peeked open his eyes at that last statement. Why had he come back here? He really didn't want to see Tyson again right now, so why did he return to the dojo? Kai sighed and shut his eyes again, realizing that if he came back that maybe he'd be able to find an explanation as to what the hell Tyson was doing kissing Hilary.

The three sat in silence for awhile, Max and Rei still continuing with their chess game, and Kai still sitting in the corner, fuming. About ten minutes later, they heard the door open and shut and the shuffle of feet as someone walked down the hall. Tyson opened the door to the room and entered, seeming a bit flustered, and this only angered and depressed Kai even more.

"There you are!" Max said. "Took you long enough,"

"Sorry about that," Tyson said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's kind of hard to get away from Hilary easily,"

"Sooo, how was your date?" Rei asked.

"Not that wonderful," Tyson said truthfully.

Kai looked up at him, surprised.

"Hilary was acting really weird, and she kept running around the place as if getting away from someone who was following her or something," Tyson said.

Max and Rei hid their smiles, glancing at Kai who looked away.

"But we ate out and that was good," Tyson said. He decided not to mention the kiss, because he wasn't sure what he would say. And, Tyson realized as he turned to Kai who was staring off into space, that he wouldn't want Kai to know about it, but he wasn't sure why.

"All right, Rei, it was your turn," Tyson said.

"Okay, Max, truth or dare?" Rei said.

"Um, dare,"

"I dare you toWait. You still have a dare to do, don't you?" Rei said, suddenly remembering.

"I do?" Max said innocently.

"Yeah, you do! You're dare to do a striptease at the mall!" Tyson said.

"Oh, damn, I was hoping you'd all forget," Max said with a sigh.

"Come on, to the mall! Mall! Mall! Mall!" Tyson chanted, bouncing up and down childishly.

"Let's go and get it over with," Max said standing up.

"Coming Kai?" Rei said.

"Hn,"

"Awww, Kai, let's go, come, come, come!" Tyson said, staring at the older blader with happy pleading eyes. "It won't be any fun without you!"

This made Kai look at the younger boy and agree. "Fine, let's go. I'll drive," Kai stood and led the way out, fishing in his pockets for his keys.

As they walked out, Tyson spotted a piece of paper fall out of Kai's pocket. He picked it up and was about to give it back when the writing caught his eye. It was a movie ticket to a movie that afternoon. A ticket to the movie that Tyson had gone to with Hilary. Tyson stared at the stub, brows furrowed and confused. _What is this? W-Was Kai at that movie too? But I didn't see him. And-And why would he be there anyway? _

"Are you coming or what, Tyson!" Kai called from inside the car.

"Hold on!" Tyson said, running over and shoving the stub into his pocket. While the group drove to the mall Tyson sat thinking about what the ticket meant. _I don't get it. Why would Kai have that ticket? Did he follow me? Why?_


	9. Stripping, Babies, and Aliens

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**Author's Note:** AHHHH! I'M SOO SORRY! You all hate me, I just know it! But, I completely spaced on this story, and couldn't get anything written! But, then I had some help from some loyal readers and I love you all for it! I have to thank the Queen of Truth and Dare for her help with this chapter, and of course I have to doubly thank Meemee with all of her help as well! Thanks a bunch both of you! And, of course, I thank all of you readers who will read this chapter because I don't know if I lost any of you or not because of my lack in updating! But, here you go, chapter eight, and I tried making it longer than my other chapters, so maybe that'll make up for my folly in not updating. Sorry, again. Please forgive me! And, I think the next chapter will be up quicker since I have a better idea for it! Okay, enough babbling, onward! Please read and review. Sorry again, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Eight**

The group arrived at the mall within a few minutes. Max had to be dragged inside by Tyson and Rei.

"You guys! I don't want to do this! It's embarrassing and we'll get kicked out!" Max whined.

"What does that matter? After this you probably won't be showing your face at the mall again anyway," Rei said.

"…That's true…" Max said with a sigh. "So, where are we going?"

"Um, the food court!" Tyson said.

"Great. That's where everyone will be," Max groaned.

Rei led the way down the mall towards the food court. Tyson hung back by Kai, and was fidgeting inwardly about the ticket stub. _Should I ask him about it?_ he thought, stealing a glance at the older boy from the corner of his eyes. Tyson shook his head vigorously. _No! Nope. I-I can't ask that! Besides, even if I wanted to, I'd have no idea where to start._ Tyson sighed and wondered silently about why this even meant so much to him. Why did it matter if Kai had been at the theatre? Maybe he, Rei and Max had gone to the movie while Tyson had been with Hilary and he just hadn't seen them? But Tyson kind of wanted to believe that Kai had followed him because--_Wait. What am I thinking? Was I about to say because he likes me? Why would Kai like me? He doesn't! Wait. Why did I even think that? Is it because…I like…Kai? _Tyson turned to look at Kai discreetly. He blushed, shook his head and mumbled, "No! I-I don't!"

"Don't what?" Kai asked.

Tyson quickly looked up, trying not to let his flustered emotions show. "Huh? Oh-Oh, n-nothing! Just thinking,"

"Are you okay? You look sort of nervous," Kai said.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry!" Tyson said.

Kai stared at the younger blader awhile longer as Tyson grinned, eyes dancing. Kai sighed and smiled slightly. "If you say so,"

"I say so," Tyson said.

"Are you two coming or not? Max is trying to escape!" Rei called, hanging onto a desperate blonde who was trying to run away.

"C-Coming!" Tyson said, quickly rushing over.

Kai followed slowly after, watching the hyperactive blader fondly. He sighed again. He was still upset, still crushed and angry, but it was hard to stay mad at the one he loved. Kai wanted to asked Tyson about the kiss, but that would mean admitting to have followed him on the date. And Kai didn't want that. If Tyson had really kissed Hilary, it meant that he liked her. Kai was sure that Tyson was straight and he didn't want to ruin things between them by telling the younger blader about his feelings. He wouldn't at least until he found out Tyson's feelings.

"I hate you Rei. I can't believe you came up with this retarded dare," Max groaned.

Rei laughed. "It was your fault for picking dare,"

"How long do I have to do this for?"

"Um, we'll say about a minute. If you get kicked out before then, then we all bolt," Tyson said.

"A minute? That's not too bad…" Max said. "But it's sucks. I'm getting you back for this Rei,"

"Looking forward to it. I personally don't think anything could be worse than this," Rei said.

"You just wait," Max said.

Rei just laughed.

"Ready then?" Tyson asked as they entered the food court.

"No,"

"Too bad,"

"Just do it quick, and try not to get caught,"

"We'll wait over here," Kai said, and he, Rei and Tyson walked over to the side of the court.

Max groaned dramatically and sighed. "This is absolute hell. I'm going to kill them all," he mumbled. "I don't even know how to do a strip tease!"

"Do you have a camera?" Tyson asked.

Rei shook his head. "Nope. But it would have been funny to get it on tape. Blackmail for life,"

"Really. Oh well," Tyson said, and turned back to the blonde who was twitching involuntarily. "Maybe this was too much. He looks like he's gonna die,"

Rei shrugged. "It's a dare. He won't back out of it. And, it'll only be for a minute. Then, we'll all just quickly run out and Kai will drive like hell to get us back to the dojo. Right, Kai?"

"Hn," was his reply. "As long as I'm not caught, then I'm fine,"

"Good," Rei said.

Max turned back to look at his 'so-called' friends. Tyson and Rei grinned and urged him to begin. Max groaned and then found and an empty table and got on top of it.

"Oh, darn, we forgot music," Tyson said.

"This is hilarious!" Rei said, laughing as Max started his dare and people in the food court began gasping and choking on their food. Max was blushing completely red in the face. Mothers quickly ushered their children away, a few people began hooting, which only embarrassed Max even more. And, then there were the rest who just sat gawking like idiots.

After a minutes, Max jumped off the table, hurriedly pulled back on his clothes and then bolted out quickly, the other three following. They didn't stop running until they go to Kai's car, and Max was practically jumping up and down impatiently as Kai unlocked the doors. Only once they were off mall property, did Max loosen up a bit.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rei asked.

"No, it was worse!"

"Come on, you were only up there for a minute," Tyson said.

"Well, since I just went through living hell, it's my turn to chose," Max said. "Kai, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kai replied.

"All right. I dare you and Tyson to act like a newly wed couple," Max said.

Kai almost stopped the car, not expecting this, and Tyson blushed. Quickly regaining composure, Kai kept on driving, and said, "Fine,"

Tyson looked surprised that he'd agreed so easily.

Max and Rei smirked at each other.

"Rei, truth or dare?" Kai said.

"Truth,"

"Do you like Max?"

Rei blushed and Max turned to look at him. "Umm…well, he is my friend…"

"You know what I mean,"

"I don't know! I-I maybe…" Rei said, blushing even more. "Okay, Tyson truth or dare?"

"Dare!' Tyson said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I dare you tell us who you like," Rei said.

Kai suddenly became very attentive.

"What's with these questions? I wanted a dare!" Tyson said.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to tell us," Max said.

"No! It's because I wanted an actual dare, and because I don't know who I like,"

"Come on, Tyson. Just tell us!"

"Never!"

"Then that means you _do_ like someone!"

"Oh, damn,"

"Answer the question, Tyson. You did pick dare,"

"Too bad. Max, truth or dare?"

"Not until you finish your dare,"

"Argh! Leave me alone!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Just stop it guys. He looks about ready to burst," Kai said as they pulled up at the dojo.

"Yes! See, Kai is on my side!" Tyson said, then he clung onto Kai's arm when they got out of the car. "Kai is nice! You two are mean!" Tyson said and then childishly stuck his tongue out at them.

Rei and Max laughed. "You're so odd, Tyson," Max said, leading the way inside.

"Hey! Don't call me odd! Right, Kai?" Tyson said, appealing to the older boy.

"Yeah. Right. Do not call my…lover…odd," Kai said.

"There! Take that!" Tyson said.

"Whatever," Rei said, stifling laughter. It was very funny watching Kai and Tyson act so intimate. Especially since Rei and Max were certain Kai liked Tyson already, but he wouldn't admit it. Maybe this would speed things up a bit.

"Max, truth or dare?" Tyson asked.

"Um, dare, I supposed. Just please nothing horrid like that strip tease one, okay?" Max pleaded.

"No problem. All right, I dare you to pretend to be Hilary, call up Kenny and tell him that you love him," Tyson said.

"But that's mean," Max said.

"But it's also a dare," Tyson pointed out. "And it's not as bad as your striptease one, so just do it,"

"Fine. Where's the phone?" Max said. Rei tossed the phone over and Max dialed Kenny's number. When the Chief answered, Max put on a girly voice, almost matching Hilary's and said, "H-Hi, Kenny? I-It's Hilary. I'm fine, how are you? …That's good. Well, I called because I have something important I want to tell you…it's really hard for me to say…but…I-I…love you, Kenny! Bye!" Max quickly hung up.

Tyson burst out laughing. "Ooh! That's great. I wonder what the Chief's thinking right now!"

"I wonder what Kenny and Hilary will do to you when they find out," Kai said, staring at Tyson.

Tyson's face clouded over. "Oh, crap! I didn't think about that!" he wailed.

Kai smirked and Max and Rei just shook their heads.

"Just choose someone already, Max," Rei said.

"Okay, um, Kai, truth or dare?" Max asked.

"Dare," Kai replied.

"Hmm…okay, I dare you two dress up as a baby and sit in the baby swing in a park and ask random people to push you," Max said, slowly smiling.

Kai stared at him for a moment as the dare clicked into his brain. "What?" he said.

Tyson began laughing at his side, and Kai shot him a glare. "Hey, don't glare at me like that! We're supposed to be newly weds!" Tyson said.

"Even newly weds have their fights," Kai said. "And right now, don't laugh,"

"But, Kaaaiii!" Tyson wailed childishly, throwing himself at the older boy. "You're soo mean!"

Kai tried desperately not to blush at Tyson's gesture. "Ah-Tyson…get off…"

"Nuh-uh," Tyson said.

"Tyson…" Kai warned, but the younger boy didn't move, so Kai sighed, and turned back to Max. "I'm not doing that dare,"

"But why not? I think it'll be great fun," Max said.

"Then you do it," Kai said. "There is no way you'll get me to dress up as a baby and ask people to push me on a swing. That's so embarrassing,"

"Aww, come on Kai, you can do it!" Tyson said, finally moving away.

Kai relaxed a bit, and looked at Tyson. "I know I _can_ do it, I just don't _want_ to,"

"Come on! You did pick dare," Tyson said. "For me? Please?"

Kai stared at Tyson who was giving him an all-out puppy dog face, complete with his blue eyes big and wide, and a small little trembling pout. It was taking all amount of Kai's self-dignity not to crack under such a cute look. "No, Tyson," he said, surprised at the firmness in his voice. It was way too hard not to fall victim to Tyson's look.

"B-But-But!" Tyson said. "Aw, Kai, you're no fun," Tyson frowned and turned away, crossing his arms. "Some, um…lover…I've got,"

Kai felt the words pierce through him. _Damn it. My feelings for him are overtaking my sense of pride! I don't want to dress up as a baby! B-But I don't want to make Tyson upset either…_ "…Argh, fine…I-I'll do it…" Kai agreed reluctantly.

"Really?" Tyson exclaimed, turning back to him with a grin on his face.

"Yes…I suppose so," Kai replied.

"Yeah! This'll be fun!" Tyson said, grinning even more, brightness all over his face.

Kai watched him and felt that just to see this look on Tyson's face was worth the humiliation he was going to have to go through.

"Kai, you're turn," Max said, smirking at how perfectly that had worked out.

"All right. Rei, truth or dare?" Kai asked.

"Dare,"

"Um, I dare you to dress up as an alien and run around the mall with a water gun, shooting at people," Kai said.

Rei blinked. "That's an odd dare coming from you,"

Kai shrugged. "Yes or no?"  
"Yeah, fine, but I think it'd be better to not do it at the mall. If we go back there we might get caught and stuff," Rei said.

"Then let's do it at a park!" Tyson suggested. "That way Kai can do his dare at the same time,"

"Fine by me," Rei said, and Max nodded.

"Tyson, did you have to remind them of my dare?" Kai hissed.

"Yep! I think it'll be really funny!" Tyson said.

Kai glared at him.

"But where are we going to find costumes? Should we just go buy some?" Max asked.

"I suppose that's our only option. Unless Tyson's got alien and baby costumes stocked somewhere in his house, then we'll have to buy them," Rei said.

"Well, I don't have those costumes, so onward to town!" Tyson said, getting up. "Come on, Kai, you've got to come too!"

"But I don't want to," Kai said.

"Aw, Kai, come one! It'll be fun, I promise! If you want, I'll do the dare with you!" Tyson pleaded.

Kai looked at Tyson, surprised. "…You will?" he asked.

"Yeah! Come on, we'll do it together! It'll be even more fun that way! What do you say, Kai?" Tyson said.

Kai searched Tyson's excited childish face and couldn't help but give in. The boy just looked so cute and eager. And besides, it wouldn't be as embarrassing with Tyson also dressing up, and Kai wanted to be able to be closer to the younger boy. This could be the perfect way to go about it. "All right, let's go," Kai said, standing up.

"Yahoo!" Tyson exclaimed and hugged the older boy once more.

Kai almost fell backwards, but caught his balance and stood momentarily in shock as Tyson continued to hug him. _God, he's so warm…and soft…His hair's really silky too…_ Kai jolted from his thoughts and tried desperately not to blush, but could begin to feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He pulled Tyson off of him and said, "Don't do that,"

"But, Kaaiii! We're lovers, remember!" Tyson wailed. "You're so mean, Kai!"

Kai suppressed a smile and shook his head. "Let's go, and quit whining, you're like a little child," _…But that's one of the things I like about you…_

"There you go again! Always so mean!" Tyson said, following him out to the car. Max and Rei trailed behind.

The four drove into town and found a shop that sold costumes. Max and Rei walked in easily, but Tyson had to drag Kai in, because the older blader was still not very thrilled for his prospective dare. Once inside, they looked around, searching for the perfect costumes and after about twenty minutes, paid and left.

They parked out in front of the park and Rei was pulling on a green alien costume, complete with dangling antennas, big bulging eyes and everything. Max, sitting beside him, was holding a water gun that they had bought and had already filled up with freezing cold water. Tyson and Kai had changed into a ridiculous outfit fit for a baby. They had bibs around their necks, little baby bonnets on their heads, and makeshift diapers made of cloth that was safety pinned with jumbo safety pins at their sides. Tyson held one of the big teddy bears he had gotten from the carnival in his hands, and had persuaded Kai to hold onto a big fake baby bottle.

"Sure you don't want to participate too, Max?" Tyson asked.

Max shook his head. "Nope. I'm done my share of humiliation for the day," he said.

"Yeah, guess you have," Tyson said.

"I'm just going to sit and watch. And, laugh," Max said with a grin.

"Well, I don't really care. This dare is actually going to be fun," Rei said. "No one will be able to see my face, so it's no big deal,"

"Lucky for you," Kai said stiffly.

"Come on, let's go!" Tyson said, and he got out of the car and headed down the path to the playground. Max and Rei followed and Kai sighed, having no choice but no go as well.

Tyson and Kai took two baby swings at the playground and began looking around at everyone waiting to see if anyone reacted. Tyson decided to take it upon himself to get people involved, and began fake crying and whining, "Push! Push!"

The group of people at the park began to point and walk away. A few just ignored Tyson and Kai and went about their own business. Some of the younger kids tried getting nearer before their parents quickly ushered them away. Tyson turned to Kai and whispered, "Come on, Kai! You've got to ask them, remember? It's part of the dare,"

"No way in hell," Kai said through clenched teeth. The older blader kept glaring at everyone that passed by, as though daring them to laugh, because then he'd have the chance to punch something.

"Aw, Kai, come on! I'm doing this for you, so help me out!" Tyson said.

Kai froze and turned to Tyson slowly. _He's doing this for…me?_ "Tyson--"

"Come on, please?" Tyson begged. "Please, just once---ARGH! REI!" Tyson shouted, turning around and glaring at the alien-clad Rei who was laughing with the water gun pointed at Tyson.

"Take that, earth scum!" Rei said, and shot more water at Tyson who remembered he was supposed to be a baby and began crying loudly.

"WAHH!" Tyson wailed.

Kai, sitting beside him, turned to Rei and hissed, "Are you _trying_ to draw a crowd?"

"Yep!" Rei replied.

"Hit me with that water, and I'll hurt you," Kai warned.

Rei shrugged and walked off. "Geez. A baby with an attitude problem," he muttered, trying to find Max and attack him.

"Tyson, stop crying, you look ridiculous," Kai said.

"F-Fine, but only if you ask someone to push you!" Tyson said.

Kai stared at Tyson and sighed. "God, you don't give up, do you?"

"Nope," Tyson replied.

"Fine, then, I-I guess I will…" he said reluctantly.

"Wahoo!" Tyson exclaimed.

Kai smiled lightly at Tyson's excitement. "But, you've got to do it with me," he said.

"Okay, together, then," Tyson said.

They turned to the newest group of people walking by who were looking at them curiously, and trying to hide their laughter. "Push me! Push me!" they cried, waving their arms around.

The group stopped and stared. Then, they burst out into laughter and ran off.

Tyson cried again. "You meanie!" he wailed.

Kai just shook his head.

After about twenty minutes, and with no luck whatsoever, Tyson and Kai decided to leave. They rounded up Max and Rei, who had still been shooting at random people with the water gun and was having a great time with it too, and drove back to the dojo, deciding to return the costumes, which they had only rented, the next day.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Rei said after he, Kai and Tyson had changed back into their normal clothes.

"Really? Are you sure?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Rei said.

"Me too. My dare took years out of my life today, and I just want to go home and sleep," Max said.

"Oh, okay. See ya then," Tyson said.

"Later," Max and Rei replied and with a wave, the two walked out.

"Are you going, too, Kai?" Tyson asked.

Kai shrugged, knowing that he really didn't want to leave.

"Want to stay?" Tyson asked suddenly. He then looked away, embarrassed. _Why did I ask that? Of course he doesn't want to stay! He probably wants to go home too. …But then…why do I want him to stay?_

Kai stared at Tyson, surprised at what the younger boy had asked. "…Do you mind?" he questioned.

Tyson shook his head. "Nope. Stay. It's more fun that way! And, I've not got nothing better to do tonight. I didn't think Max and Rei were going to leave so soon,"

"Well, …I'll keep you company," Kai said.

"Ah! Kai, you're the best!" Tyson said, and he hugged the older blader again.

Kai, now a bit more used to Tyson's show of affection, awkwardly hugged Tyson back and smiled to himself. This would be a good night.


End file.
